Holding Hearts
by Elani
Summary: What happens after Zoe closes the door on George Tucker and walks back in to Wade. Who and how will she choose and will the two men in her life let her? Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters and I am making absolutely no money from this fiction.

Author's Note: I've just finished watching Hart of Dixie and I am completely obsessed with it, especially Wade. So I, like many other fans, have decided to come on fanfiction and air my personal views on the couple whilst I'm waiting for Season 2. The title for the story was inspired by the song Holding a Heart by Girl Called Toby which fits really well with Wade and Zoe's story. I wholly recommend you have a listen to it. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Title: Holding Hearts

Chapter One: Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

"Hey"

Zoe looked at Wade lounging in her bed, fitting in so perfectly and symbolising a new future for her if she just stepped towards him, and tried to smile. But she couldn't seem to get her facial muscles to arrange themselves in the correct pattern. Everything around her now just seemed so small and compressed, and all the thoughts she had closed herself off too over the past couple of days were suddenly pressing down on her like a great weight.

"Hey" he repeated, slower now, "Is everything ok Doc? What did Lavon say? Has something happened? The storm…?"

He scooted to the edge of the bed, tilting his head to try and catch her gaze. Zoe found she couldn't meet his eyes and if the situation had not been so dramatic she might have found it amusing that it was easier to stare at his chest right now. Normally staring at Wade's toned physique was distracting at best but now it was making this situation more bearable.

"It wasn't Lavon" she whispered. Her throat felt suddenly dry, constricted and her voice rasped as she spoke.

"What was that Doc?"

She wished he would stop using his pet name for her. Each time he drawled Doc it was like a knife buried itself in her gut. "It wasn't Lavon. It was George," she replied, her voice small. She looked up at him then but it was Wade's turn to avert his gaze. He wasn't quick enough to hide the tightening of his facial muscles from her and her chest constricted painfully at that small glimpse of his pain.

"And why is Golden Boy Tucker coming here, on his wedding night, in a storm, to see you?" His voice was tight, controlled.

This was the moment that Zoe would always remember as pivotal. The moment were she suddenly felt detached from herself, a spectator watching as she speeded headlong into a crash she could see coming. The moment she began to hurtle forward into a place she didn't want to go but was unable to stop herself as she did.

"George called the wedding off."

Wade was on his feet before she had even finished speaking. He said nothing as he threw his clothes on but he radiated anger with every movement. In her head she knew she should be saying something, anything. Zoe knew her silence was wrong yet she couldn't bring herself to speak, to stop him. She knew she should be reaching out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her yet her arms would not move. Her feet were rooted to the spot and Zoe Hart did nothing but watch as Wade Kinsella stormed out of her house, slamming the door so hard it felt like her very foundations were shaking around her.

* * *

George had been expecting the pounding on his door since he had arrived home. There was no limit to the amount of people who would be furious with what he had done. Brick, his Father, Magnolia even. What he did not expect when he opened the door was a soaking wet and furious looking Wade Kinsella standing on his porch.

"Wade are you alright? Do you need to come in?" he asked, immediately concerned for the man in front of him. Wade made no move to enter the house but he glared at George for several long seconds before he finally spoke.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone," he hissed at the lawyer, "You had Lemon. But George Tucker always gets everything and everyone he wants no matter what. No matter who he stomps on along the way."

"Wade I don't unders-"

"Zoe."

George opened his mouth to speak but that one name and Wade's burning gaze stalled whatever speech he was about to make. Wade took a step closer to him.

"I just came to tell you I'm not going to sit by and let it happen. Not this time."

Then he was turning on his heel and disappearing into the torrential downpour. George heard a door slam and then the screeching of tyres as Wade sped away. He shut the door and fell back against it, head in his hands. Everything had fallen apart.

* * *

Zoe avoided everyone's gaze as she walked through the town square that morning. She had no idea what was being said about yesterday's events but she was certain whatever it was she would not be painted in a good light. In the depths of the night when sleep evaded her she had considered another moonlit flit back to New York. If she left she could escape this whole mess. No one would have to get hurt. If she had just left in the first place George would have married Lemon and she would never have slept with Wade. There would be no heart wrenching decision to be made.

But she could not bring herself to leave George alone to deal with all this mess. How unfair of her would it be to have been the reason he called off his wedding and then to disappear without a word?

Then there was Wade…her insides turned to fire every time she thought about him. How he kissed her, how he pulled her close…Would he have been confused and hurt to find her gone today or would he have understood? Or worse still would he have not cared at all? No. She didn't really believe that last night had meant nothing to him but a tiny part of her was scared that that may be the truth. Last night with him had been…electric. Zoe found herself blushing as she recalled his touch on her skin…but now was not a good time to be reminiscing. She just needed to get into her office and hide there until it was safe to come out again. Which knowing Bluebell as she did now was probably never.

There was no one waiting in the practice and even Addie was conspicuously absent when Zoe arrived. She dashed into her office and shut the door as quietly as possible. Turning around she almost dropped the coffee she was holding when she saw who was already in there.

"George…"

He sat facing her across the office, his arms folded across his chest. His face did not betray anything and Zoe was surprised to find herself almost hoping he was there to tell her he'd made a mistake last night and it was Lemon he wanted. Everything would be easier that way. As she stared at him though another part of her began to hope he would leap up and take her in his arms, that he was here to convince her they should be together.

He stood up but didn't move any closer. Zoe shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Have you been waiting long?" she finally blurted out, unable to stand the loaded silence any more.

"When I saw you last night where you alone?" George asked quietly and all of sudden it felt like it had with Wade last night, like she was on a speeding train headed for a ravine. She knew that she was going to fall but she could do nothing to stop herself.

"No," she whispered.

George looked away from her. "You were with Wade."

"You were getting married," she replied.

"You should have told me. I've made a fool of myself, of Lemon."

"That's not fair George. How was I supposed to know?"

George shook his head. "I ruined fifteen years for you but you fell into bed with Wade like it doesn't even matter. Tell me, what do I do now Zoe? What do I do?"

He stormed across the office and pushed past her. Zoe felt her throat burning and this time she did drop her cup as her hands flew to cover her face. Doctor Zoe Hart stood there in a puddle of leaking crème brulee coffee and finally began to cry.


	2. He Doesn't Kiss You Like This

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters and I am making absolutely no money from this fiction.

Authors Notes: I am struggling to write in a Southern American dialect and I will completely understand any complaints about this area.

When I first started writing this story I only intended it to be a couple of chapters long but as I've got into writing it seems to be running away with itself. It may end up being a lot longer than I originally anticipated.

* * *

Title: Holding Hearts

Chapter Two: He Doesn't Kiss You Like This

Zoe was still sobbing in her office doorway when Addie found her.

"Doctor Hart you're ruining those pretty little shoes of yours standing there. Come on now sweet" Addie coaxed, guiding her gently towards a chair. "Now tell me what the matter is?"

"Like everyone doesn't already know. I'm surprised I haven't been run out of town by crazed mob of Belles with pitchforks yet" Zoe sniffed. Addie passed her a box of tissues and fixed her with a knowing stare.

"Look honey I know what their all sayin' but I want to hear what you've got to say before I make any judgements."

Zoe dropped her head into her hands. "George broke off the wedding…" she tailed off and Addie nodded for her to continue.

"Well he came to the carriage house last night and he, he told me he wanted to be with me. But Addie I'd already…I mean…there was someone…Wade…" she tailed off again and another hitching sob escaped from her lips.

"You slept with Wade Kinsella" Addie finished for her.

Zoe nodded. "Everything is such a mess Addie. I didn't mean for this…for any of it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't Zoe but you've always made your feelings for George perfectly clear."

Zoe opened her mouth to protest but Addie silenced her with a look.

"What did you think would happen Zoe? That everyone would be happy if George and Lemon spilt up? That they wouldn't care about your role in it? That life would just go back to normal? Seems to me in situations like this the scenario we imagine is a whole lot better than the reality of it."

"Are you saying I've imagined a relationship with George that I couldn't possibly have in real life?"

The realisation of how true that statement might be almost crushed her. It must have shown in her expression because Addie reached over and gently brushed Zoe's hair away from her face.

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself honey. Is what you think you and George have worth fighting through all this pain and heartache for? What I can tell you for sure though is that it's going to be hard. There'll be times you'll want to give up and you'll hate each other for it. Do you think you could survive that as a couple? And where does Wade figure in all this? Was he just a one night thing or do you think there's something more between you?"

Zoe hesitated. "At the time there was definitely something more between us but now I know about George I just don't know."

"Oh Zoe…"

They both jumped as the front door to the surgery banged shut. Zoe felt herself tense as heavy footsteps travelled closer and closer. Brick stopped in the corridor outside her door and turned slowly to stare at her. Neither of them said anything and finally after what seemed like an eternity he turned away from her, striding into his own office and closing his door with a very final sounding click.

* * *

It seemed that the people of Bluebell did not want to see either of their Doctors today. Zoe wouldn't be surprised if there had been some sort of town edict drawn up this morning stating that the surgery was to be avoided at all costs and she decided personally that the Rammer Jammer should be added to it. So she headed back to the sanctuary of Lavon's for lunch. When she arrived there was no sign of the Mayor in the kitchen. Zoe wandered through to the family room and found him sat with an untouched beer in his hand, staring at a blank television screen.

"Good show" she quipped, dropping down into a chair opposite him.

"What?" he exclaimed. Lavon shook his head as to wake himself up. "Oh hey Zoe."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Lavon. This can't be easy for you either."

He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "I wish I could help but I don't think I'd be welcome right now."

Zoe nodded her sympathy. "I just wish someone would tell me what to do. Just give me the right answer."

"I don't think there is a right answer anymore. All Lavon Hayes can tell you is that avoiding the situation won't help."

"How did you know that was going to be my plan?" She offered him a small smile and after a moment he gingerly returned it.

"Oh God Lavon how did this happen? I thought I'd left George behind. I thought something was really happening with Wade."

Lavon fixed her with a sharp look. "And now?"

"Now I don't know. Wade's angry with me because of George and George is angry with me because of Wade. Lemon's hurting because of me. I'm the denominating factor in all of this. I'm just not good for Bluebell."

Lavon leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Now Zoe you know that just isn't the truth. George and Lemon were in trouble a long time before you arrived. But Wade…you need to do some serious thinking about what you want Zoe."

She sighed. "Are you sure you can't just decide for me Lavon?"

He shook his head. "There's nothin' you could offer that would convince me to make that decision for you Zoe Hart."

* * *

The light knock on the carriage house door felt like a herald of impending doom to Zoe and when she opened the door her stomach immediately rolled itself into a tightly clenched ball.

"Good evening Zoe. I'm sorry to call unannounced but I think we need to talk. Can I come in please?"

"Sure George." She stepped back and shut the door quickly behind him. "Come through."

Zoe offered George a seat on the couch and as she perched on the edge of the cushion next to him she found herself wishing she had bought more chairs instead of spending an insane amount on one designer couch. After an uncomfortable minute in which they avoided looking directly at each other they both began to talk at once-

"Look Zoe I…"

"Would you like a…?"

They laughed and the tension between them broke.

"Can I go first?" George asked and she nodded her assent. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that this morning. You were right-it wasn't fair of me. It was selfish of me to think you would wait. Especially when you thought I was going to marry Lemon. It has been an emotional couple of days for us all and I just want to get everything back on track. I want to do this right Zoe Hart."

Zoe wasn't quite sure how it happened but all of a sudden George Tucker was kissing her. He pulled her close and then tangled a hand in her hair. As he deepened the kiss he began to lower her towards the couch and Zoe found that instead of becoming lost in the moment all she could think about was Lemon and Wade and how wrong it felt to be kissing George right now.

"George wait" she said, gently pulling away from him. He sat up immediately, his gaze hazy and confused. "This…it's just a little too…"

"Soon," he finished for her. Zoe nodded and he scooted away from her as much as the space would allow. "I know I'm sorry. I just…got carried away. I'm sorry."

He stood up. "Miss Zoe Hart let's go right back to the beginning. Would you allow me to take you out sometime?"

Zoe opened her mouth and found she couldn't answer.

"I…er…"

George smiled at her. "Why don't you sleep on it and let me know tomorrow?"

Zoe nodded dumbly. George leant down and kissed her politely on the cheek.

"Tomorrow then."

Zoe followed him out and stood watching on the porch as he climbed into his van and drove off. As his taillights disappeared into the night a movement from across the pond caught her eye.

Wade.

He stood silhouetted against his doorway by the light from inside and when their gazes met he abruptly turned and walked back inside, the screen door swinging closed behind him. As if the situation couldn't get any worse. Zoe was down the porch steps and halfway towards the pond before she realised what she was doing.

Halfway around the pond she stopped suddenly. What exactly was she going to say to him? That George had asked her on a date? That she might go? That she hadn't slept with George? She couldn't tell him nothing had happened because something had. And above all why did she feel compelled to trek across the plantation in the dark to explain herself to him?

She jumped as she heard the screen door bang again and then Wade was striding towards her. She braced herself for his angry onslaught but instead of shouting at her he just caught her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back without reservation.

"I bet Tucker doesn't kiss you like that Doc." Wade murmured against her lips when he finally pulled away. Zoe didn't answer and slowly he let her go. Then he was striding away from her, leaving her alone to contemplate how once again she had kissed both George Tucker and Wade Kinsella on the same night.


	3. Bora Bora

Title: Holding Hearts

Chapter Three: Bora Bora

Lemon Breeland had been too quiet for too long.

She stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. Perfect. Zoe Hart was about to discover just what happened when you crossed a Southern Belle.

* * *

Wade was on his way to the Rammer Jammer when he saw it. It was a good job not many people were ever on the road at Bluebell because he slammed the brakes on so fast if anyone had been behind him there definitely would have been a collision. Hanging outside the surgery was a huge, hand painted canvas sign declaring Doctor Zoe Hart a fiancé stealing whore.

Wade groaned and swung the car into the curb. He had to get it down before Zoe arrived for work because while part of him applauded Lemon's, because it must have been her, inventiveness a larger part of him couldn't let Zoe arrive to that. Couldn't let it hang there for the entire town to see. He jumped out of the car and jogged towards the surgery, reckoning he had about fifteen minutes before Zoe arrived for work.

* * *

Lemon smiled to herself as she watched her sign achieve its desired effect. Wade's car stopped so abruptly she was sure the back wheels had bounced off the road. As Wade pulled into the curb though and climbed out the realisation of what was about to happen dawned on her and Lemon scrambled out of her own car and began to stride towards him.

* * *

Zoe had forgone her usual coffee run to the bakery his morning in favour of hiding at the surgery. Hiding from the inhabitants of Bluebell was pretty much all she did at the moment. If it was a sport she would definitely be a gold medal contender. As the surgery came into view she stopped dead. Wade's car was parked outside and then man in question was struggling with a large canvas. Narrowing her eyes she picked up her pace and began to jog towards him. A feat extremely dangerous in the towering heels she had chosen to wear today but this scenario could not be good.

* * *

Lemon spotted Zoe jogging towards Wade and quickly she darted behind the nearest tree lining the sidewalk. Being caught red handed at the scene of a crime which had now backfired was not in her plan.

"Darn it Wade Kinsella" she murmured under her breath. Why was he interfering?

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Wade spun round at the sound of her voice and tried to scrunch the canvas up behind him.

"What-nothing…"

"What's that?" Zoe tilted her head as she tried to look round him and Wade danced round on the spot to block her view.

"Wade" she said shortly. He stopped moving.

"Look Zoe just…just leave it. I've taken it down. I'll get rid of it. I don't think anyone's seen it yet anyway."

"What is it Wade?" She felt her stomach plummet. She had an idea but it took all her self-restraint not to fall apart when Wade unrolled the canvas. She looked away and he scrunched it up again and dropped it onto the ground.

"Doc…" he reached out towards her.

"Don't" she snapped, stepping back away from him and still not meeting his eyes.

"Doc" he said more firmly, stepping forward and invading her space in that cocky manner he had that forced her to look at him. Only his eyes were filled with concern and not self-assuredness as he gently held her arms and gazed down at her.

"You were taking it down for me." Zoe gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Yeah. It was ruining the ambience of the town." He gave a smirk and then as if rethinking his comment searched her face for her reaction. "It wasn't completely fair."

Zoe shrugged and dropped her gaze from his. "I don't know about that."

"Hey"

That one simple word was loaded with so much feeling it made her snap her head back up to look at him. Wade stepped closer to her and Zoe felt herself letting her head tilt back as Wade's moved closer. Her chest constricted and her stomach began to flip as he leaned towards her. It was as if the whole moment had suddenly become charged with electricity. Wade's lips were inches from hers. She closed her eyes…

"Don't you dare!"

Wade and Zoe jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted. Lemon strode towards them, her eyes blazing and her expression incredulous.

"Will someone kindly explain to me what is goin' on here?" she hissed at the pair. Zoe and Wade looked at each other warily and they both shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't see how it's any 'a your business Lemon" Wade finally said. Lemon drew herself up as if she was about to explode and turned on Zoe.

"You're either a whore," she spat, "Or you really do want to destroy me. How else do you explain it Zoe Hart? Here I find you canoodling with Wade when only two days ago you were stealing my fiancé. You do know about George don't you?" she continued, turning to face Wade, "How she went on a date to New Orleans with him, how she kissed him. How he left me on my wedding day for her."

Wade shrugged. "Seems to me George is just as involved in this scenario as Zoe."

Lemon looked as if she was about to scream. "I see she's got you wrapped around her finger too. I do not understand what it is about you Zoe Hart that affects the men of Bluebell so but you are about to find out exactly how dangerous a game you have been playin'"

Lemon turned on her heel and stalked away. Zoe let out a breath she had not realised she was holding and turned back to Wade.

"Look…"

"Just don't Zoe."

He didn't look at her again as he snatched up the banner, stuffed it into his car and then drove away.

* * *

Brick finally came to visit her.

He knocked on her office door and stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Brick I-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm not here to yell or argue Zoe. I get the feelin' that whatever happens you're here to stay for a good while and I've gotta work with you. I just want to say that you have all got some blame to shoulder in this, George and Lemon too. I just hope that all this turmoil you've caused is for something special Zoe. I really do."

* * *

When Lavon dropped into his usual seat at the bar of the Rammer Jammer his bartender friend barely looked up from the chipped strip of wood he was pulling at.

"Hey. Hey you okay?"

Wade grunted and carried on peeling the varnish from the bar top. Shelley walked past balancing a laden tray against her hip.

"He's been picking at that same spot for an hour" she muttered, "Is he moping over who I think he's moping over?"

"No" Wade said.

"Yes" Lavon replied. Wade smacked his cloth down on the bar and Shelley rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"I am not mopin' Hayes."

"Yes Kinsella you are."

Wade glared at the man in front of him for a moment and then sighed, defeated. "Fine. Has she said anything to you?"

"She's confused more than anythin' else."

"Well it won't take her long to realise perfect George is a better option. I laid it out there for her Lavon and she said no. Time to move on."

"By laid it out there for her do you mean you offered her sex?"

"Same thing."

"No Wade it's not. Lavon Hayes thinks you need to grow up and show her it ain't just about the sex." Lavon nodded to himself. "In fact Lavon Hayes thinks maybe you need to play Cupid again" he added meaningfully. Wade began to smirk.

"Do you think the Doc has ever wanted to visit Bora Bora?"


	4. Geesh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters and I am making absolutely no money from this fiction.

Title: Holding Hearts

Chapter Four: Geesh!

"Aw come on Zoe you have to help. The whole town's pitchin' in."

"The whole town isn't talking to me Lavon. There is nowhere in the world I want to be less."

"Wade will be there."

She fixed him with a glare.

"George will be there…?"

"Ha very funny Lavon."

"It was worth a try. Look Z, if you show the town you are still a part of it, they'll begin to forgive you. To be honest some people are beginning to wonder if there's anything to forgive at all. You ain't bin seen with George since the wedding was called off. People think your involvement is just a rumour."

"Hmmm" she took a sip of her coffee, "I wish it was."

Lavon leaned forward and gave her his best puppy dog expression. "Please Z?" he begged, drawing out his words.

Zoe sighed. "Fine, I'll help with the…clean-up?"

Lavon shook his head.

"Restoration?"

He shook his head again.

"Dance?"

He groaned. "We're painting the covered bridge Zoe!"

She laughed at his exasperated expression as he threw his arms dramatically in the air.

"Okay, okay" she giggled, jumping off the stool she had been perched on, "What time do I have to be there?"

* * *

Zoe was surprised by just how soothing painting Bluebells newly restored covered bridge was. Most of the town had turned out to help and even more surprising than the calming effects of the painting was the fact she was not shunned or ignored by them. Neither was George, although his reception by the townspeople of Bluebell was a frostier one than Zoe's. However he bore it well and Zoe did not doubt for a second that it wouldn't be long before he was the town's golden boy once again.

By unspoken consent they both worked at opposite ends of the bridge and never took breaks at the same time. Wade had not shown up so she only had avoiding George to worry about. Although as the day wore on she found that she did not want to avoid George himself, she just wanted to avoid being seen by anyone from Bluebell anywhere near him. Zoe knew this did not bode well for maintaining a serious relationship and she sighed as she dipped her brush into the paint tray again. She had to remember that even if she had not slept with Wade this would have been a major problem for them. She should not let it affect her decision but it was a problem she just could not ignore. How long would it be before she did not feel guilty about being seen with George?

By the time the work was finished, and the covered bridge was gleaming, Zoe's back and neck were aching and she joined in the townspeople's cheer when Lavon announced that there was enough money left in the restoration budget to buy everyone a drink at the Rammer Jammer. When the initial excitement died down on the walk over to the bar Zoe began to wonder whether being in the same room as both Wade and George was really a good idea. George would play the perfect poker face she knew but could she count on Wade to keep his cool when all three of them where together?

The Rammer Jammer was already packed when she arrived. Lavon stood in the doorway handing out drinks as people entered and he passed her a glass of wine with a broad smile. As she weaved her way through the crowd towards the back corner of the bar she was grateful for her small stature. Out of the way at the back was definitely the best place for her. Standing too close to the bar would convey a message to certain patrons she wasn't really sure she wanted to convey yet. As would standing to close to where George was. She leant against the wall and sipped her wine. Helping out Bluebell had given her a warm, glowing feeling inside she hadn't felt for a while. She looked around the room and smiled and waved when Rose caught her gaze. The pretty teen stood up and began to fight her way through the crowd towards her but a commotion near the entrance caught Zoe's attention and she lost sight of Rose in the crowd.

Lemon Breeland was gesticulating wildly in the entrance to the bar and it looked as if she was shouting at Lavon. A wave of silence rolled over the patrons from the entrance to the rear of the Rammer Jammer, until Zoe could finally make out what she was shouting.

"Are you saying I cannot come in Mayor Hayes? Why on Earth not?"

Lavon shifted uncomfortably and tried to keep his voice low. But the room had grown so silent his every word could still be heard.

"Lemon I think you might be drunk. Maybe you should go home. I'll get someone to take you now."

"I'm just letting my hair down Mayor Hayes. Maybe you'd be a gentleman and escort me home."

Zoe stiffened and out of the corner of her eye she saw George stand up.

"Wade you got some coffee?" Lavon asked his voice tight and controlled. Wade nodded and turned towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks though when Lemon called out his name in a sing-song voice.

"Wade. Wade, Wade, Wade. Wade and Zoe…Zoe and George…"

"That's enough Lemon," Lavon cut in. George was walking towards them now and Wade had his back to the room, his shoulders tensed. Zoe felt her stomach plummet. This was not good. She wished there was a back door she could sneak out of. People had begun to stare at her and she tried to arrange her face into an expressionless mask and stared straight forward as the accusing eyes began to fall on her.

"Come on Lemon," George said in a low voice, reaching out for her arm. "Let's get you home. Can someone call Brick?" he asked over his shoulder. Lemon snatched her arm away from him like his touch burnt.

"Don't you dare touch me! Did you know your little fancy piece has been runnin' around town with someone else? That's right everyone. Zoe Hart stole my George and not a day later was flirtin' with Wade Kinsella. She's a harlot."

Everyone was looking at her now. Zoe felt her eyes burning and she forced herself not to cry. Lavon took the lull in Lemon's outburst as an opportunity to bundle her out the door. Nobody else moved.

"It's not like that," she said quietly. People had begun to shake their heads and Zoe knew if she stayed a moment longer she was going to break down in front of most of the town. As she hurried towards the door the crowd parted for her almost as if they couldn't bear to be near her and she could feel hot tears spilling from her eyes even before she reached the door.

The tension did not dissipate with Zoe's exit. George still stood near the door hovering as if he couldn't decide whether to follow her or not and a few people glanced surreptitiously at Wade to see if he would. Wade had turned to face the door and while both men avoided looking at each other it was evident they were both waiting for the other to act. The tense silence was finally broken by Rose Hattenbargar who stopped to glare at both Wade and George as she stormed out after Zoe.

"Geesh! Men!" she shouted before slamming the bar door shut.

* * *

"Zoe! Zoe wait!"

Rose was panting slightly as she jogged up next to Zoe. "Gee you walk quickly when you're upset."

Zoe gave the teen a small smile.

"Hey Zoe do you need to talk?"

Zoe shook her head. How could she unload her problems onto a fourteen year old girl? Rose might be mature for her years but this was definitely an adult problem.

"I've got myself into a real mess Rose but I can't. I've got a really difficult decision to make."

Rose smiled at her. "I think right now you need to go to the Dixie Stop and buy a gallon of ice-cream. Then I'm going to share it with you and if you want to talk we can but if you don't we don't have too."

Zoe smiled and stopped walking to pull Rose into a hug. "Thanks" she whispered. Rose hugged her back tightly.

"Rocky Road or Cookie Dough?"

* * *

Zoe smiled as she pulled the covers over the sleeping Rose and tucked her in. She might only be teenager but sometimes the girl had more insight and understanding than most adults. Zoe picked up the last of the tub of Cookie Dough ice-cream and made her way out onto the porch. She curled herself into the chair and pulled her baggy jumper down over her knees. She was surprised at how her stomach fell when she saw the cabin across the pond was in total darkness. How was she supposed to make a decision when she knew for sure she would lose either George or Wade? She had wrongly wanted George for so long but now she could really have him she had begun to realise that Wade had always been there in the background. He may have been smirking and making suggestive comments but he had always been there, strong and steady.

The tub of ice-cream was lying empty on the porch floor when the sound of a car engine broke the calm of the night. She watched as Wade drove up to his cabin and parked. He must have spotted her from the car because he made no move to enter his own home but instead wandered almost nonchalantly over to hers.

"Hey" he said when he reached the bottom of her stairs, "You alrite?"

"Not really."

"Lemon's hurtin'. She'll calm down eventually."

"Eventually could be a long time coming. I don't think I can do the whole town hating me again. I haven't got the strength anymore."

Wade was on the porch in a heartbeat. "Course you have Doc. You won them over. They'll forgive you."

"Your being unusually insightful this evening," she said smiling up at him.

"There are many levels to Wade Kinsella," he smirked, "Care to unwrap a few more?"

"Wade" she said warningly but he was already there, his face swimming in her version. "Wade…"

Then he was kissing her and she forgot everything except his lips on hers, the feel of his hands as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he was lifting her up and she was wrapping her legs around him and he was carrying her towards her door.

"Wade…Wade" she murmured insistently. "We can't. Rose is in there."

He glanced back towards his own cabin but Zoe shook her head.

"I can't leave her by herself."

Wade groaned and slowly let her down to her feet. "Have you ever noticed how somethin' always gets in the way?"

"Maybe someone's trying to tell us something."

Wade's expression tightened and he took a step back from her. "There wasn't anythin' in the way of you and Golden Boy then?"

"Wade don't…" she pleaded. "You should go."

"Look Doc I ain't just fadin' into the background this time without a fight. You and I both know there is somethin' here now. But you know I ain't the kind of guy who's gonna sit at home pinin' till you make up your mind. So choose because this is what you'll be getting with me."

As he invaded her space again her heart raced and as he kissed her she thought it actually might beat out of her chest.

"So hurry up Doc" he murmured.


End file.
